Mynah Bird
A short story about Mynah. Coding credit goes to Bermuda. This story is supposed to be grammatically incorrect and difficult to follow. Please don't comment with these complaints, as any mistakes you see here will be intentional. i can hear them through the walls the others are funny. they talk loud and make loud sounds. they call me 'eight seven one one'. that is not me. they also call me she. they are wrong. she is not me either. they talk about me. they talk in corners and in front of me where they think that i cannot hear them. i can hear them, like they were in front of me. i hear many things. some of them are too loud, and everything goes loud in my head. others are nice. like... mynah. they called me that once. they said that 'she is a mynah bird'. she is not me. but mynah might be. the others have things that make them. they do not call each other 'eight seven one one'. they call them things like 'bismuth', and 'zenith', and 'carter', and even long ones like 'prosperity' and 'fearless'. i like those sounds. they make someone. they make them a thing, a special thing. why can't i be special? i would ask them, but all they ever do is snap at me. so i think i will just call myself mynah inside. mynah is me. mynah likes that. the others are shiny and fun, and they are nice to me mynah's already met two of them. one of them has floppy hair and she flies really fast. mynah trusts her. the other one is mean and bity. he's never bitten mynah though. mynah made sure of that. now there's two new ones. they call her six oh two seven. she said that mynah should call her razyia. she is very nice. she makes nice sounds and lets mynah try and repeat them. she doesn't mind when mynah doesn't make the sounds pretty like she does. mynah likes her. they took raziya away quickly. mynah was sad, but then they brought a new friend. he is very large. he is so large that mynah can ride on his back and it feels like mynah is flying. he even lets mynah ride on his back! he is quiet and very nice. mynah likes him a lot. he said that mynah should call him augment. mynah feels warm and fuzzy whenever they are around augment. he is large and pretty. mynah wants to follow him wherever he goes. but they came and took him away too. and this time mynah was very sad. mynah hopes that they can see him again soon. i knew the others wouldn't like me, so i made sure they would mynah was really scared of the others the first time. they were so big, but mynah was so small. and they were so frilly and had lots of spines and horns and wings all over them. mynah doesn't have those. mynah wishes they had those. they're pretty. so mynah made sure that they wouldn't hurt them. mynah made themselves smell nice. mynah made themself smell so nice that no one would hurt them. mynah doesn't know if they can stop smelling nice now. so mynah practices with the others. the ones who come to mynah's cage. they give them food and water and sometimes toys. mynah likes the ones that jingle and make sounds. the others are being nicer to them now. they give mynah more food and nicer toys. mynah has a little pile of them in the corner of their room. some of them are soft and nice to cuddle. mynah wants to share them with their friends, but the others won't let them. maybe mynah has to make themself smell even nicer, then they might let them. mynah doesn't know how much they can make the others like them. do mynah's friends really like them, or do they just like the way THEY smell nice? has mynah been doing this so long that they don't even like them at all? mynah doesn't want to know. mynah doesn't want to be alone again. i'm scared. i think they want to hurt me mynah can hear what they don't want them to hear. mynah knows what they don't want them to know. they don't want anybody to know what mynah knows. there is another mynah. it looks like mynah. mynah saw it and it has the same everything. except for one thing. it has wings. ever since augment flew with mynah for the first time, they have wanted wings. and now there is another mynah who has them. mynah is jealous. mynah doesn't want the other them to have wings like they don't. it's not fair it's not fair it's not fair it's not fair! mynah wants to kill the other them. but mynah can't, because they're scared. and now mynah can hear them whispering about them. they say that mynah is now worthless. they say that eight one two six will take mynah's place, that eight one six two is so much better than mynah could ever be. mynah hates eight one two six. but mynah thinks that they might kill them before they have a chance to kill the other them. mynah has to get out of here. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Content (Rainbow Phoenix Fangirls)